Maleficent
Maleficent is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the first season, and is played by Kristin Bauer van Straten. Her Storybrooke counterpart is a dragon hidden beneath the Library. Maleficent is a very powerful fairy- wielding magic to rival that of the Evil Queen, and indirectly that of Rumpelstiltskin. She is a sinister rival to the Queen, an evil fairy, and perhaps the Evil Queen's only friend. History Season One Charming fights Maleficent after Rumplestiltskin forces him to make a deal. In exchange for his mother's ring back, Charming has to take Rumplestiltskin's bottle of true love encased within a protective egg and hide it in a great beast. The beast turns out to be Maleficent transformed into a fire breathing dragon. After he succeeds with his task, he jumps out the window of Maleficent's castle to safety. Later, after she was defeated, she retired and kept a unicorn as a friend until the Evil Queen came to her. The Evil Queen traded the Dark Curse to Maleficent a long time ago, in exchange to have the Sleeping Curse so she could put Snow White into a deep sleep and get rid of her forever. However, the Sleeping Curse was broken when Prince Charming broke the curse with true love's kiss. Frustrated, the Evil Queen goes to Maleficent in The Thing You Love the Most to get the Dark Curse back. Maleficent says they made a deal and the curse belongs to hers now. She keeps the curse held in the orb of her staff, and when she refuses to willingly hand over the curse, the Evil Queen challenges her. They have a magic spar, and just as the Evil Queen readies a fireball to throw at the pet unicorn, Maleficent jumps in front to intervene and is tied up with the metal of the chandelier. She believes she will be killed, but the Evil Queen states she would never do that since Maleficent is her only friend. Now the Evil Queen is free to get the Dark Curse from the orb of the staff. While Maleficent warns that there is magic even they should not touch, and the Dark Curse will leave a void in her, the Evil Queen takes it all in stride. She was kept in dragon form in Storybrooke and lived in a cave that could be accessed via an elevator in the boarded up closed liabrary/clock tower. Emma, using her father's sword, kills her in order to retreive the protective egg containing True Love Potion. Trivia *She is the second witch to appear in the series. *In the Disney adapation of Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent had a pet raven. In this series, she has a unicorn instead. *Maleficent's outfit and hairystyle from The Thing You Love Most was featured in the Facebook game Sorority Life during the Fairytale Adventure travel abroad series. *She can transform herself into a dragon. *The way in which Emma kills her is similar to the way Prince Phillip did in the movie Sleeping Beauty. Appearances fr:Maléfique de:Malefiz es:Maléfica pl:Maleficent Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains